


Fast Forward

by dirty_diana



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-14
Updated: 2004-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: Brian's not driving fast enough.





	Fast Forward

**Author's Note:**

> For the contrelamontre flash forward challenge, in 40 minutes. For kelly girl.

Roman watches as Brian changes lanes and presses his foot on the gas pedal. Going a little too fast, as usual. But not fast enough.

"Hey, Brian," Roman says, "did you see that old lady that just passed us? I think she gave you the finger."

Brian flashes an amused blue-eyed grin. "Gotta watch the speed limit, Rome. I wouldn't want us to get pulled over right now, you know?"

Roman can't argue with that sentiment.

Roman loves to watch Brian drive. It turns him on. Brian knows this, plays with it, licks his lips and strokes the gear shift like he's got his hand on Roman's cock.

He knows that in twenty minutes, maybe fifteen, he'll have Brian on his back on the boat. He knows that Brian will be grinning as usual, trying to pretend that he doesn't want it just as bad.

He knows that they might not even make it onto the boat. If Brian's not careful, if he doesn't stop teasing him, Roman's just going to grab him and push him up against the hood of the car. He'll shove his tongue into Brian's mouth, grind his hips against him till Brian's moaning loud enough for the neighbours to hear.

Brian's going to say they can't do this out here, and Roman's going to say that no one's around that cares, and he's going to still be in the middle of saying that when Brian's hand slips down the front of his jeans. And when Roman groans and comes hard in his hand, Brian will smile, lick his fingers, and say "now can we go inside?"

But that won't be for fifteen minutes. Maybe ten. Roman wishes that Brian would drive a little faster.

~fin.


End file.
